In the hunting arrowhead of my previous invention disclosed and claimed in my U.S. Pat. No. 2,829,894 issued Apr. 8, 1958 for Arrowhead, the auxiliary blade had a discontinuous periphery in that it possessed a large central opening with a portion thereof leading rearwardly through its rearward end, which thereby resulted in the formation of a pair of rearwardly and inwardly-extending arms separated by a gap, the edges of which engaged the main arrowhead ferrule. In use, however, it was found that, upon striking an animal, the impact caused the auxiliary arrowhead to rotate in the ferrule slots, whereupon the thus-exposed and projecting arms and the adjacent gap between them became clogged with animal hair and skin which reduced the penetration of the arrowhead. The present invention completely solves this problem and removes this difficulty.